


Au son d'un violoncelle

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Quelques fleurs, une musique merveilleuse et tout peut être bousculé.Il faut parfois un coup de main du destin pour pousser deux âmes à se rapprocher.





	Au son d'un violoncelle

**Author's Note:**

> Je me place dans un futur hypothétique après une victoire probable contre Thanos.

**Au son d'un violoncelle**

Tranquillement installée sur un banc, Daisy savoure la douceur du vent. Le printemps est là depuis déjà de longues semaines et le parc se pare de couleurs vives et enchanteresses. Le coin qu'elle a choisi est un peu à l'écart du reste, à l'ombre d'un arbre aux fleurs roses. À quelques pas, devant elle, un ruisseau coule lentement sous un pont en pierre, donnant la touche finale à ce tableau paisible. Il contraste fortement avec tout ce que l'inhumaine a traversé jusqu'à ce jour, lui rappelant que la vie n'est pas uniquement un monde sombre où la Mort a le dessus sur tout. Au contraire, ce qu'elle a sous les yeux est un renouveau, une manière de montrer que la Terre se relève après les catastrophes survenues récemment aux quatre coins du globe.

L'ancienne hackeuse sait qu'elle devrait se réjouir. Hydra n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tous ses membres ont été tués ou sont prisonniers du Shield, sous haute surveillance. C'est Nick Fury lui-même qui a fait le tour des installations pour vérifier que tout soit parfait afin d'enfermer leurs adversaires pour leur tirer les vers du nez. Bien sûr, la capture de chaque fidèle d'Hydra ne s'est pas déroulée en un seul jour, il leur a fallu des mois d'enquête et un bon réseau de témoins pour arriver à ce résultat satisfaisant. Sans compter que d'autres menaces ont plané en même temps sur la petite planète bleue, la mettant face à des dangers inattendus et presque invincibles supérieurs à Hydra.

Sans le sacrifice de certaines personnes, la Terre serait sous domination extra-terrestre et Daisy en a bien conscience. Les armées de Thanos ont commencé à envahir les continents sans se soucier de la présence des héros. Là encore, Fury a réalisé un exploit en réussissant à réunir les Avengers au grand complet, demandant à chacun d'oublier leurs querelles pour protéger au mieux leur planète. Non seulement l'équipe s'est reformée mais un groupe connu sous le nom des Gardiens de la Galaxie s'est allié avec les super-héros pour combattre l'ennemi. La jeune femme se souvient sans peine des rayons colorés dans le ciel et du bruit assourdissant provoqué par les carcasses de leurs adversaires.

Désormais, la paix règne sur Terre. Les Avengers attendent les prochains ordres en menant une existence calme et reposante tandis que le Shield se vide peu à peu. Fitz et Simmons ont été les premiers à partir pour rejoindre un centre de recherches scientifiques. Mettre leurs connaissances au service du Shield a été une expérience enrichissante pour eux mais ils veulent se sentir plus utiles, pour l'ensemble de la population. Daisy suppose aussi que Leo n'a toujours pas digéré l'implication d'Hydra au sein du groupe pour lequel il travaillait, ce qui est une raison valable pour fuir plus ou moins tout ce qui est susceptible de les faire replonger dans la trahison.

Étonnant l'inhumaine, May a suivi le mouvement en quittant le Shield et en laissant comme seule trace de son passage une lettre de démission ressemblant presque à des remerciements. La Cavalry n'a pas communiqué sa nouvelle adresse et personne ne s'est lancé sur ses traces. À quoi bon courir après une femme qui refuse d'être repérée et qui s'éloigne au maximum de la douleur qu'elle porte depuis des années. May n'est pas l'agent le plus vulnérable du Shield mais elle reste humaine et elle est encore touchée par ce qui lui a valu son surnom. Et maintenant que le mal a été éradiqué, elle ne tient pas à retourner dans les papiers de l'administration.

D'autres agents ont déserté les différentes bases du Shield, pour rejoindre des proches ou fonder des familles après s'être aperçus que la vie mérite qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Fury a insisté sur le fait que le pire est passé et que le monde n'aura plus besoin d'autant de gens pour veiller sur lui. Il prétend que les Avengers sont des armes redoutables à entretenir et, qu'avec eux, tout est gagné d'avance. À la condition que l'équipe soit soudée après les places qui se sont libérées suite à la mort de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Ce sont des héros, pas des dieux, et ils ont tous faibli, coûtant la vie à certains. Un mur a été dressé en l'honneur de tous ceux qui ont péri pour la Terre, avec les noms des disparus gravés à jamais.

Ce monde meilleur n'est pourtant pas cet avenir de bonheur dont rêve Daisy. Elle ignore ce qu'elle va faire, si elle peut retenter sa chance dans le milieu de l'informatique. Elle n'a pas perdu ses qualités de hackeuse mais elle a fait tellement plus pour le Shield qu'elle regrette que ce soit terminé. Les bons moments avec l'équipe ne sont que des souvenirs, elle ne retrouvera jamais cette sensation de famille ressentie aux côtés de ses amis.

\- Skye ?

La jeune femme retient un sourire en tournant sa tête vers l'origine de la voix. Coulson est là, à quelques mètres d'elle, inchangé. Elle lui fait un signe de la main pour le saluer alors qu'il vient s'installer sur le banc, observant lui-aussi le ruisseau tout en savourant le calme des lieux.

\- C'est Daisy, remarque l'inhumaine. Depuis le temps, vous devriez le savoir.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répond l'agent avec un clin d'œil. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Comme vous, je suppose. J'ai eu le temps de me reposer un peu, les journées sont monotones et j'aimerais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ne pas revenir au Shield ? Il y a encore quelques places libres, Fury pense qu'une petite équipe de fond serait utile, pour ne pas appeler les Avengers à chaque catastrophe.

Daisy hausse les sourcils, peu convaincue par la proposition de son ancien supérieur. Le Shield lui a permis de découvrir ses pouvoirs et d'évoluer mais elle sait que rien ne sera plus comme avant sans les membres de l'équipe.

\- Et vous, qu'avez-vous choisi ?

\- Stark a insisté pour que je vienne travailler pour lui. Il prétend avoir des milliers de questions concernant le projet T.A.H.I.T.I.

Le regard de l'agent devient lointain mais il reprend vite pied dans la réalité et esquisse un sourire. La jeune femme ne peut qu'imaginer ce à quoi il pense sur sa résurrection mais elle devine qu'il est encore vulnérable sur ce sujet. Elle le comprend parfaitement, c'est surprenant d'apprendre qu'un borgne s'est amusé à le ramener à la vie en lui effaçant certains souvenirs. La recherche de la vérité a été longue, compliquée et très perturbante, ce qui explique le mal qu'il a à en parler.

\- Je suis certain que Stark vous accepterait si vous lui donniez votre C.V.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonne Daisy. J'ai piraté ses dossiers, une fois.

\- Il ne vous le reprochera pas, il n'est pas un exemple de moralité et de perfection.

Les deux anciens agents échangent un coup d'œil avant de se mettre à rire. La hackeuse est heureuse de constater que sa complicité avec Coulson n'a pas disparu, ce qui la rassure. Ils se relèvent en même temps, décidant d'un commun accord de se promener un peu dans le parc. La saison est superbe et il est bon pour eux d'en profiter un peu.

Ils croisent de temps en temps des parents avec leurs enfants, remarquant que la vie est bien présente. Ils n'ont pas oublié la période si proche pendant laquelle chaque habitant de la Terre se cachait, par peur de tomber nez à nez sur un extra-terrestre terrifiant et dangereux. Quelques hommes et femmes ont encore des réflexes de sursauts lorsque du bruit se fait entendre mais la population est tout de même plus calme. La victoire sur Thanos a amené un vent de fraîcheur sur la planète.

Alors qu'ils admirent un arbre millénaire, Daisy et Phil perçoivent le son lointain d'un instrument de musique. Coulson est le premier à reconnaître un violoncelle et il se fige légèrement. Inconsciente de l'état de son ancien supérieur, la jeune femme le prend par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'origine de la musique. Une scène a été dressée dans un coin stratégique du parc, plusieurs musiciens jouent les uns derrière les autres. Pour l'instant, c'est une soliste qui est face au public, les yeux fermés, ses mains positionnées sur son violoncelle alors qu'elle se laisse bercer par les notes mélodieuses. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à l'Agent pour reconnaître la femme qui a su l'aimer plusieurs années auparavant.

L'inhumaine est fascinée par la musique et elle met du temps à voir que Coulson a le regard troublé. La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui pourrait être à l'origine d'un tel comportement. L'évidence la frappe et elle grimace, prise d'une jalousie qu'elle ne contrôle pas et qui n'a pas sa place en cet instant. Son incursion dans les dossiers d'Hydra et du Shield lui a fourni des informations sur les habitudes des agents et elle se souvient de la fameuse violoncelliste de Portland.

\- C'est Audrey ? murmure Daisy.

Coulson hoche la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Étrangement, il n'est plus aussi touché que quand il a dû intervenir pour la protéger avec son équipe, la seconde fois, suite aux manigances de l'agent Garrett. Il se demande si c'est à cause du temps passé à courir dans tous les sens contre Hydra, les Inhumains et tous les autres ennemis du Shield ou s'il a simplement perdu l'étincelle qui l'animait quand il la voyait autrefois. Actuellement, il est juste surpris de la découvrir là, alors qu'il est visible par n'importe qui et qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de lui annoncer personnellement qu'il vit encore.

\- Vous devriez aller lui parler, déclare sérieusement la jeune femme. Plus rien ne vous en empêche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est plus compliqué, soupire l'Agent.

\- Après tout ce que vous avez affronté, vous avez peur d'une femme ? le raille Daisy. Si elle ouvre les yeux, elle vous verra, c'est inévitable.

\- Elle a refait sa vie, réplique Coulson. D'après Maria, Audrey est fiancée et se porte bien.

\- Raison de plus ! Une petite discussion entre vous ne posera pas de problème.

Phil n'est pas de cet avis, il se dit que tirer un trait sur son passé avec la violoncelliste est une meilleure décision. Autrefois, il aurait tout fait pour l'avoir à nouveau auprès de lui mais il n'est plus le même. Tout ce qu'il a subi au cours des dernières années a suffi à faire de lui un autre homme. Son sang a été souillé par celui d'un Kree, le Shield a modifié sa mémoire, et il a perdu des agents en même temps que sa main gauche. Ce sont des épreuves qu'Audrey ne pourra pas comprendre, ils ne côtoient pas le même monde. Elle a su lire en lui à une autre époque mais il n'avait pas vécu autant de cauchemars.

Le mutisme de son ancien supérieur gêne Daisy. Elle se reproche ses paroles un peu trop intrusives, ce manque du respect de la vie privée de Coulson. Il a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret et elle n'a pas à empiéter sur ses sentiments ou son passé. La jeune femme ne se sent pas à son aise, elle est comme tous ces gens qui infiltrent l'intimité de la population à travers des micros ou des caméras. Elle-même déteste quand ses actions de hackeuse avant le Shield sont mises en avant sans son accord parce que les informations proviennent de documents récupérés par des personnes qui n'ont aucune morale.

Le son du violoncelle se réduit jusqu'à disparaître. Audrey salue sous les applaudissements puis retourne auprès des autres membres de l'orchestre. Ils reprennent un nouveau morceau qui se perd dans la nature environnante, attirant de plus en plus de badauds. Les instruments sont en harmonie, la musique qui en découle est profonde et émouvante, elle transperce les âmes pour faire remonter les souvenirs de tous ceux qui s'émerveillent de la dextérité des musiciens.

\- Ils ont un talent incroyable, souffle Daisy. Je devrais peut-être envisage d'apprendre à faire du piano ou du violon.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, conteste Coulson.

La hackeuse est sur le point de lui demander le véritable sens de ses paroles lorsque la musique s'arrête. Une salve d'applaudissements résonne et les musiciens s'inclinent devant la foule. Spontanément, la jeune femme relâche la main de son ancien supérieur et traverse l'amas d'êtres humains. Elle repère rapidement les musiciens qui quittent la scène, rejoignant Audrey en l'interpellant. La violoncelliste se tourne vers elle, surprise, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds en essayant de savoir si elles se sont déjà rencontrées ou non.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger ainsi mais il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait discuter avec vous.

La musicienne est légèrement suspicieuse, elle songe à tous ces moments pendant lesquels elle a eu peur d'un homme qui passait son temps à la suivre. Mais le sourire qu'arbore l'inconnue en face d'elle est sincère et elle accepte de la suivre, jetant tout de même un coup d'œil à ses collègues de l'orchestre pour s'assurer de ne pas être trop loin. Quelques pas plus tard, la jeune femme fronce les sourcils, cherchant du regard quelqu'un qu'elle ne trouve pas.

\- Je n'y crois pas, soupire Daisy en secouant la tête négativement. Il était là il y a moins de cinq minutes !

\- Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être là, remarque Audrey. Quelqu'un m'attend.

L'inhumaine ne veut pas la laisser repartir mais elle n'a aucun prétexte pour la retenir plus longtemps. Elle lui présente ses excuses et l'observe s'en aller dans la foule alors que Coulson revient auprès d'elle. La hackeuse croise les bras en le voyant, haussant les sourcils.

\- Où est passé votre courage légendaire ? ironise-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de blesser Audrey, rétorque Phil. Je vous l'ai dit, elle a refait sa vie et je ne suis qu'une ombre dans son passé. Qui accepterait de côtoyer un menteur ?

\- Vous avez caché la vérité pour la bonne cause, réplique Daisy.

Elle ne dit rien de plus alors qu'ils s'éloignent de la scène. La foule diminue autour d'eux, la fin de l'animation ramène les badauds à leur occupation première. Les deux agents du Shield retournent à leur promenade, dans le silence. La jeune femme éprouve des remords à l'idée d'avoir fait de la peine à son ancien supérieur, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient de bonne humeur lorsqu'ils ont quitté le banc près du ruisseau. Un rire plus loin attire son attention et elle distingue, un peu tard, Audrey et un homme, sans doute son fiancé.

La musicienne sourit encore lorsqu'Andy, son futur mari, jette un regard en coin à des passants. Audrey suit le mouvement et se fige en reconnaissant l'homme qui accompagne la jeune femme venue l'aborder un peu plus tôt. Elle ignore si c'est un effet de son imagination ou si quelque chose ne va pas chez elle. L'agent qu'elle a devant les yeux est mort, le Shield a appelé le jour de l'invasion de New York pour lui dire qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Et voilà qu'il est là, à quelques mètres d'elle, aussi étonné qu'elle.

Daisy ne baisse pas les bras, elle pousse Coulson à avancer en l'encourageant d'un signe de tête. Ils avancent un peu pour être à la hauteur de la violoncelliste et de son fiancé. L'inhumaine brise le silence pesant en faisant les présentations, une lueur enjouée dans les pupilles alors qu'elle tend la main vers Audrey.

\- Daisy Johnson, se présente-t-elle. Nous nous sommes croisées à la fin de votre spectacle.

\- Audrey Nathan, répond la musicienne avec lenteur. Voici Andy Smith, mon fiancé.

\- Enchantée, salue la jeune femme. Et Phil Coulson, mais vous le connaissez il me semble.

L'Agent tente maladroitement de sourire mais l'expression distante d'Audrey l'en empêche. Il comprend parfaitement sa réaction, il n'a pas donné le moindre signe de vie alors qu'il aurait pu.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis un moment, finit par dire Coulson. Le travail m'a pris du temps.

\- En effet, souffle Audrey. En cinq ans, nous n'avons eu aucun contact.

Il y a une certaine accusation dans sa voix alors que ses yeux reflètent un trouble immense. Daisy en conclut que la violoncelliste est perturbée de voir l'homme qu'elle a aimé devant elle, au bout de tant d'années à le croire mort.

Le téléphone de l'Agent sonne, surprenant tout le monde. Il esquive la conversation en décrochant, répondant par monosyllabes avant de retourner auprès des autres. Presque aussitôt, c'est celui de l'inhumaine qui se fait entendre et elle s'isole à son tour en déchiffrant un numéro inconnu. Une voix presque familière lui annonce qu'elle est prise dans l'entreprise de Tony Stark. Il lui faut du temps pour que l'information soit enregistrée et elle remercie son interlocuteur avant de rejoindre Coulson.

\- Stark Industries, vraiment ? s'amuse-t-elle.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, répond Phil avec un sourire.

Entre les deux agents, il y a une alchimie qui saute aux yeux d'Audrey. Les regards et sourires échangés ne sont pas teintés uniquement de respect ou d'une amitié étrange, il y a quelque chose de plus profond qu'ils ne paraissent pas remarquer l'un et l'autre. C'est Andy qui énonce tout haut ce qu'elle pense tout bas.

\- Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ensemble ?

La question est tellement déplacée que Daisy ne saisit pas le sens immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'après réflexion qu'elle rougit alors que son ancien supérieur ne dément pas les paroles du fiancé de la violoncelliste. Au contraire, Coulson joue le jeu en saisissant la main de l'inhumaine.

\- Quelques mois. Nous avons traversé des épreuves difficiles qui ont facilité notre rapprochement.

Les mots de Phil sont un baume au cœur pour la jeune femme. Elle aime cette sensation de bonheur soudain et serre la main de l'Agent. Au fond de ses pensées, un arbre aux fleurs roses revient, avec un air de violoncelle qui tourne, gravant cette journée particulière.


End file.
